


bright bright sunshine

by glyphsbowtie



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 18:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16224371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glyphsbowtie/pseuds/glyphsbowtie
Summary: Prompt fills for Happy Steve Bingo. All will be Stucky.Lots of happiness and cuteness.





	bright bright sunshine

“We can do whatever you want. After all, it’s  _ your  _ day, isn’t it?” Bucky laughs, grinning sleepily across at Steve as they lie in bed together. The sun is illuminating the bedroom, casting a pleasant golden glow over the room and Bucky’s skin.

Steve leans forward and kisses Bucky’s grinning lips. “It’s not my day at all. It’s Independence Day.”

“And you’re Captain America, the most patriotic of all the super-”

Steve rolls Bucky beneath him, delighting in the startled gasp of his lover, and immediately crushing his lips in a firmer, more passionate kiss. He is thoroughly enjoying the taste of Bucky’s mouth, the way that Buck’s hands trail up his naked shoulders, the textures of his flesh and metal hands at odds with each other. Perhaps their plan for Independence Day should merely be to stay in bed and…

There is a knock at the front door of Steve’s apartment. Bucky swears.

Steve gives him a firm look, climbing reluctantly off him and padding across to the bedroom door, where his robe is hanging. He slips it on and heads out to the living room, wondering who on earth is at his door.

He opens it, and sees Sam, Natasha and Clint standing there. Sam is holding a huge sponge cake, which has been decorated (horribly) with a blue and peach splodge of icing which Steve thinks might be supposed to be Captain America. Natasha has a bottle of champagne and Clint has a balloon.

“Happy birthday!” they trill in unison.

Oh. Oh shit.

He steps to one side, allowing them to enter, a smile crossing his face despite his shock. He is  _ loved.  _ His friends are here to celebrate his birthday with him. He looks at the icing Captain America closely as Sam places it down on the bench, suppressing a laugh at the earnest expression on its face.

“So how old are you now?” Sam asks, smirking.

Natasha is busy hunting for glasses, but she gives Steve a knowing glance over her shoulder.

“Not too old to kick your ass,” Bucky rumbles from the bedroom doorway. He’s a vision in a black t-shirt and a pair of Steve’s softest pyjama bottoms. His hair frames his face like a messy halo, and he’s cocking his head in confusion. “What’s going on?”

“Don’t tell me you forgot your boyfriend’s birthday, Barnes,” Clint laughs.

Bucky raises an eyebrow and gives Steve a dark look. “No, I didn’t,” he says.

“Come have some champagne, Buck,” Steve says, imploring Bucky with his eyes to  _ please not say anything. _

Bucky rolls his eyes, but smiles and heads out of the doorway, wrapping his arm around Steve. He examines the cake closely.

“Who decorated this?” he demands.

“I did,” Sam replies defensively.

Bucky’s lips twitch, and Steve feels his own mouth starting to turn up at the corners, too.

“Sam,” Bucky says, “Steve looks like a pig dressed as America’s greatest hero.”

Steve, Clint and Natasha burst out laughing as Sam gasps in mock outrage.

“Steve,” Bucky whispers against his ear. “Why do they think your birthday is July 4th? It’s like five months away.”

Steve nudges him with his shoulder. “Shut up, Buck,” he says, fondly.


End file.
